


We Are Visitors. We Are Friends. We Are Memories.

by Dreamillusions



Series: I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin. [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cemetery, Major Character(s), Surprise Ending, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so my computer died and for some reason i was struck with wanting to write once again something for this fic. i swear, one day the side stories will out run the main story. i keep returning to this story despite it being finished. complete. no more to write about. but i guess i just love this story from the bottom of my heart. i really love this story and it hurts me a little bit when i realize i don't write it anymore.</p><p>anyways... enjoy this little piece of the future.</p><p>also, thank you for all the reviews! i am so happy to see that this story is still being appreciated ^^</p><p>p.s. someone was saying how this was turning out to be nagisa as a ghost so i couldn't resist. enjoy ^^</p><p>big thanks to the one who helps me so greatly in this fic, Griewer!</p><p>don't own assassination classroom, matsui-sensei does</p><p>as always, please review and all this crap.</p><p>love you guys.</p><p>enjoy! ^^</p><p>p.s. ANYONE WHO DIDN'T READ MY OTHER STORIES, GO READ 'SUPERNATURAL TO NATURAL' FOR RECOVERY PURPOSES. ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW A LOT! LOVE YOU GUYS!</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Are Visitors. We Are Friends. We Are Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> so my computer died and for some reason i was struck with wanting to write once again something for this fic. i swear, one day the side stories will out run the main story. i keep returning to this story despite it being finished. complete. no more to write about. but i guess i just love this story from the bottom of my heart. i really love this story and it hurts me a little bit when i realize i don't write it anymore.
> 
> anyways... enjoy this little piece of the future.
> 
> also, thank you for all the reviews! i am so happy to see that this story is still being appreciated ^^
> 
> p.s. someone was saying how this was turning out to be nagisa as a ghost so i couldn't resist. enjoy ^^
> 
> big thanks to the one who helps me so greatly in this fic, Griewer!
> 
> don't own assassination classroom, matsui-sensei does
> 
> as always, please review and all this crap.
> 
> love you guys.
> 
> enjoy! ^^
> 
> p.s. ANYONE WHO DIDN'T READ MY OTHER STORIES, GO READ 'SUPERNATURAL TO NATURAL' FOR RECOVERY PURPOSES. ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW A LOT! LOVE YOU GUYS!

Three people were standing in front of a tall Haka, none speaking but knowing perfectly well what the others were thinking.

The middle, also the tallest, was sporting wild red hair and mischievous golden eyes now clouded with grief clad in black dress pants, formal black shoes, and a white button up. The left was slightly shorter with short dark brown hair, soft red-rimmed dark blue eyes, wearing a black suit with the blazer opened and its sleeves rolled up. The third was the shortest by a margin, covered in a ankle-length dark blue dress and heels, long wavy black hair tied into a thick braid and hazel eyes closed, dark circles hanging under them.

They stood there for a long, long time, with no sound coming out of their mouths. Only the chirping of birds and the rustling of a nearby cherry tree's branches piercing the silence.

Then, after what seemed to be a lifetime, the left had stepped forward and took out a small picture, showing himself only in a dirtied baseball attire and with a big golden cup in his hands, his big grin covering his whole face, a big contrast to his weary face he was currently wearing. The man looked at the picture then at the Haka and smiled sadly, kneeling on one knee and placing the picture where the offering is usually placed. The man nodded in satisfaction and stood back up, taking a step back.

Then the one on the right approached. She took out an old notebook with the slightly scratched words 'Notes of Korosensei' written on the front flaking cover, fishing out of it a small poster with herself standing on a ship with pirate clothes and putting it next to the picture. She nodded and smiled for a long moment before folding her hands over the notebook and stepping back, letting the middle one have his moment.

The redhead smirked crookedly and took out a copy of a graduation file, laying it on the two other objects, finally eliciting some reactions from the two.

"Oi, Karma, there's enough room for your ego without putting it on ours," The other man grumbled and the redhead smirked at him.

"Sugino is right, Karma. Besides, you know my present is better," The woman grinned. The redhead, Karma, rolled his eyes but did move the copy a little bit, rejoicing in the indignant huffs from the other two.

"Perhaps, but it's fun teasing you two even after all those years," He retorted, standing up and burying his hands, one gloved, in his pockets, turning back to the Haka, "Also, I wonder if he's deadpanning at me right now."

The two turned somber and turned to the grave. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Somehow, he was always around when you were being an ass," The shorter man said after a moment.

"Karma, please don't tell me you did it on purpose so you could make him exasperated," The young woman reprimanded the redhead.

"Oh, please Kayano, you wounded me," Said man placed a hand on his chest as if hurt by her words, "I was just doing that to irritate him."

"Called it," The brunet exclaimed, "Kayano, you owe me."

"When did even we bet on it!?"

The three then laughed and turned to the Haka one last time before saying their goodbyes, promising to meet up with the rest of the class at the mountain where Korosensei's grave stood for the yearly annual.

"Bye Nagisa! See you next year when I am part of the national team! Promise I'll bring some souvenirs for you!" Sugino called with a big grin and rushed away.

"Goodbye for now, Nagisa. I'll come here next year as well even if my manager will fight me over it. I'll show you some of things I learned there," Kayano bowed and with one last glare at the redhead, knowing his plan, walked away with the notebook clutched in her arms, face clouded.

Then only the redhead stayed behind. He waited until the other two were out of earshot then settled on the ground, pressing certain places on his left arm and sighing in relief when a loud pop accompanied by some disgusting wet noises was heard and his prosthetic arm became detached. He placed it on his folded knees and massaged the stub.

"Finally can get this off. You have no idea how itchy that thing can be," Karma complained, "Only reason I deal with it is because I need to be taken seriously and annoyingly enough, they don't take armless geniuses seriously. Besides, it's good to have a leverage when needing to hit something without any weapons on me."

He grinned and leaned back on his only hand, looking up to the skies. "It has been seven years, huh? Hard to believe it has been already seven years. Look, I even finished high-school before you!" He laughed, "I wonder if you would have stayed the same height even after seven years... I would have made so much fun of you because I'll always tower over you."

He waited for a moment. Then his grin fell and his head rolled forward, his hair hiding his face. He sighed and pushed himself so he was bent over, his only hand covering his face.

"I know... I know how much you hate it when I am out of character, but let me have this moment. It's annoying to have to deal with it every year, but I need it. Just... Just give me a moment," His breath hitched at the quiet cemetery and his shoulders begun to quiver with silent sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Nagisa. I am sorry I couldn't save you. I know you don't think it's my fault, but I have been going over that month over and over again the past seven years, trying to see what I could have done better, how we could have avoided this whole mess. You died for nothing. You died simply because one spoiled psycho decided to get a new toy. If your mother would have told you about the danger before it happened, maybe it outcome would have been different." He took a deep breath and exhaled a broken laugh.

"Sorry, was rambling. Totally what you wouldn't expect from the genius bureaucrat-to-be—"

"Mama! There is a man on the floor!" His eyes snapped open and he looked up to see a woman with shoulder length black hair and kind blue eyes walk toward him with a little child holding her hand and pointing at him, wide curious blue eyes boring into his.

"Hush, Aoi. That's not nice," The woman then stopped and bowed to him, "I'm so sorry for his behavior, sir. He is six, but he likes to point out the most random things."

"It's okay," Karma grinned and shrugged, "I got worse then that."

"Mama, his arm is like Bucky!" The boy exclaimed again and released his mother's hand to rush to the redhead and peer at his prosthetic. Karma chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"That it is," He smirked and the boy's eyes widened at the mischievous glint, "But don't blow my cover."

"Of course," The boy nodded. Karma laughed and braced his one hand on the ground and pushed himself onto his feet. The boy looked up to him in awe. The redhead's smirk grew, nearly splitting his face to two, "Oh? So you're a shortie."

"Am not! One day I'll grow taller than you!" The boy exclaimed. Golden eyes rolled and Karma ruffled the boy's hair, pushing the head around a bit.

"Whatever you say, squirt." He grinned and released the boy, reattaching his arm with practiced ease and waving to the two. "Be careful, ghosts can curse someone to stay forever small."

"No they don't! They don't, right mama?" The child turned to his mother, frightful. The woman chuckled and shook her head.

"They don't. Now say goodbye and let's go. We're running late."

"Bye bye, mister! I hope you know your friend is happy to see you!" The boy waved, the two disappearing shortly, leaving the paralyzed redhead behind.

Gold eyes were wide as Karma felt his heart clench painfully at what the boy had said and...

The boy had blue hair.

_Nagisa..._

"I hate you so much right now, Nagisa, I hope you know that." He laughed mirthlessly and walked away, chest a bit lighter despite the ache.


End file.
